


Never Have I Ever

by Verya310



Series: Waifu Works [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking Games, I'm Sorry, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya310/pseuds/Verya310
Summary: Victor invites everyone back to Yuuri's family onsen after their skating season is over.  When the drinking games start and past, dirty secrets about Yuuri are spilled, the poor katsudon worries that Victor no longer sees him in an innocent light.





	Never Have I Ever

"Uh uh uh," Otabek moves the sake out of Yuri's hand, "you're way too young to drink."  
"That's bullshit! I'm not a baby!!" Yuri yelled in response.  
Yuuri was trying to stifle his laugh and failing miserably.  
"What are you laughing at pig? You think this is funny?"  
Yuuri put his hands up in defense. "It's not that....the legal drinking age in Japan is 20." Phichit, Chris,  
and Victor all burst out laughing.  
"Ha! That's means you can't drink either!" Yuri moved the sake from Otabek's hand.  
After the figure skating season had ended, Victor invited everyone to come back to Yuuri's family's  
onsen. It was nice to finally relax and have a couple days of fun with other people...even if they're your  
competitors. Phichit was excited to come with everyone else to post whatever happens here on instagram.  
Yuuri really hopes that he doesn't do anything to embarrass himself.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Phichit exclaimed.  
"If we're playing a drinking game then you have to let us drink!" Yuri yelled.  
"Nope!" Victor sang. "Isn't it past your bed time, Yuri?" Victor was laughing way more after having so  
many drinks.  
"Ugh, you adults suck ass! Let's go, Otabek!" Yuri grabbed Otabek's hand and dragged him out.  
"What game did you have in mind?" Leo asked, glancing at Guang Hong Ji with worried eyes.  
"What about...never have I ever?"  
"Oh! I love that game!" Leo clapped.  
"Never have I ever....?" Victor furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not familiar with this. How do you play?"  
Yuuri already had a bad feeling about this game.  
"You say something you've never done and if anyone else has done it they have to take a shot!"  
Phichit smiled. Yuuri knew it. This game was dangerous.  
Chris smirked. "Sounds exciting. You should be worried, Victor. You're the craziest of us all here."  
"I'm not so sure about that!" Victor laughed.

"Never have I ever...given someone a blow job."  
"What's a blow job?" Guang Hong Ji looked at Leo in confusion.  
"Uh...don't worry about it." Guang Hong pouted. How was he suppose to play when he didn't  
understand half of the things being said.  
"Oh I got one!" Emil exclaimed. "Never have I ever kissed anyone during a competition on national  
tv!"  
"I feel like that's a little targeted." Yuuri and Victor both took a drink.  
"If anyone can target Yuuri, it's me!" Yuuri panicked. Phichit was right, he knew a lot about Yuuri  
since they roomed together in Detroit for 5 years.  
"Please don't."  
"I want to hear this!" Chris yelled.  
"Sorry, Yuuri. At least everything that happens here, stays here." Phichit furrowed his eyebrows in  
thought. "Which one should I...Oh! Never have I ever had both a vibrator and a cock in my ass at once!"  
"Phichit!" Yuuri turned bright right. Everyone had wide eyes and stared at Yuuri with pure shock on  
their faces. "Goodnight." Yuuri fell on the floor and died of embarrassment.  
"I didn't know you were that dirty, Yuuri. If I had known, I would've got to you before Victor." Chris  
winked and took the shot.  
Yuuri slowly rose up and took the shot. He tried extremely hard not to look at Victor. Yuuri can't even  
imagine what Victor must think of him.  
"This has turned very dirty all of the sudden.." Leo laughed. "Uh, never have I ever...um...been  
spanked?"  
"Not even as a kid?" Phichit asked.  
"Oh I mean uh, during sex."  
"It's fun, you should give it a try." Chris downed the shot. Surprisingly so did Yuuri. "I'm more surprised on how much you shared with your roommate on your sexual experiences, Yuuri."  
"Of course I know all about it." Phichit responded. Yuuri buried his face into his hands. "I was there."  
Silence.  
Ever since the vibrator round, Victor hasn't said a word. Yuuri thinks that Victor is probably disgusted  
with him about how dirty he is. Yuuri looked up to see Victor staring right at him.  
"I didn't know you two dated." Victor said in a smooth even tone. "It must be why you're such good  
friends." His smile was fake and his voice was cold. Victor isn't jealous, is he?  
"It was uh, very brief we didn't really get along well as a couple."  
"But we kept the sex because it was great!" Phichit smiled. How could he do this to him. He's going to  
kill Phichit.  
"Is that so..." Victor snapped his eyes back to Yuuri. "I think it is getting late and time to sleep."  
Without another word, Victor left the room.  
The silence was thick.  
"I'm a little scared for you, Yuuri" Chris drinks even if the round isn't continuing. "I've never seen  
Victor like that."  
Yuuri mumbles goodnight and stands up to leave. Victor should know that Yuuri doesn't have feelings  
for anyone else but him. Phichit is his best friend, there's no way that Yuuri could stop talking to him, even if Victor asks him too.  
"Victor," Yuuri stops when he sees Victor. He's sitting on the bed staring at the door, like he's been  
waiting for Yuuri.  
"Here I was holding myself back," Victor got up and came up to Yuuri, "because you let me believe  
you have no experience in relationships and sex." Victor slammed his arms on the wall trapping Yuuri.  
"That's very mean, Yuuri. I'm your fiancé aren't I? Shouldn't you let me in on your sexual experiences?"  
"Well...I..uh...it wasn't..." Yuuri could tell his face was bright red. "You're...different than Phichit. It  
was like...friends but with you it's different." Yuuri squeaked out.  
"Are we not friends?" Victor pouted.  
"We are but...I..I love you so it's different."  
Silence.  
"I'll forgive you this time." Victor smiled evilly. "But you have to tell me everything, Yuuri. Start with  
the dirtiest first please!"  
"Victor!"


End file.
